


One Piece PETs: Black Friday

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [99]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Black Friday, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Straw Hats crazy adventures on this dangerous day, as well as the insane people they have to deal with. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Black Friday

**One Piece PETs: Black Friday**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This zany series belongs to the outrageous Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****November 28th*****

 

   It was that time of year again. Black Friday. The time where stores have big sales on all their items...or some, at least. This was also the time where people would get a little aggressive in buying any items that were on sale. Nami happened to be one of those people.

 

"All right, everyone, here's the plan," she explained. "we spread out and get as much as possible, and then regroup here...except you, Luffy. You stay with me."

 

"Why?!" Luffy questioned.

 

"Uh, hello!?" Nami answered. "Somebody has to carry all the stuff!"

 

"But--" Luffy tried to say.

 

"No buts, mister!" Nami interrupted.

 

Luffy pouted.

 

"Oh, don't give me that," the navigator told him. "you're 19! And 19-year-olds don't pout like children!"

 

"Feh." Luffy muttered.

 

Usually, Luffy wouldn't complain, but as of right now, he had every right to be irritable.

 

   Nami rushed everyone out so quickly, Luffy never got to eat his breakfast, so now he was a little grumpy. Even worse, Nami made him wear his collar and leash again, to keep him from running off.

 

"Do I really have to wear this thing?!" Luffy questioned. "I feel like a freakin' dog!!"

 

"Luffy, you can't be trusted," Nami answered. "the moment I let you off the leash, you end up getting yourself in trouble!"

 

"Name one time that happened!" Luffy spoke up.

 

And that went on for a while.

 

(A/N: Thank you, _Modern Family_. ^^)

 

"Okay, fine! I've heard enough!" Luffy cried. "Jeez. Can't I at least get a bite to eat?! I'm starving!"

 

"You can after we're done shopping," Nami answered. "until then, you've just gotta bare it."

 

"Crud." Luffy muttered.

 

So, everyone split up into five groups: Luffy and Nami, Chopper and Blizzard, Zoro and Robin, Sanji and Usopp, and Brook went with Franky.

 

*****With Luffy and Nami*****

 

The two of them were shopping at a Target store.

 

(A/N: I regret nothing.)

 

Of course, Luffy was still grumpy.

 

"Luffy, please cheer up." Nami pleaded.

 

"How can I cheer up when my stomach's empty?!" Luffy asked. "I'm dying, here!"

 

***Grrrrrgh...rrrrmmb...urrrmgh...!!***

 

"See?!" Luffy questioned.

 

"Look, Luffy, we're not even gonna be in here that long!" Nami explained.

 

"That's what you said last time!" Luffy responded.

 

"This time I mean it!" Nami replied.

 

"You said that last time, too!" Luffy countered.

 

"Ugh!!" Nami groaned. "Whatever! Let's just go! I wanna look at the clothes next!"

 

"Oh, boy," Luffy muttered. "somebody shoot me."

 

***Grrrrrrrmmgh...!!***

 

"Yeah, yeah, I know!" Luffy barked. "You're not making it better!!!"

 

So, Nami tried on some clothes and right now, she is wearing an aqua halter top.

 

"Luffy, how does this look?" she asked.

 

"...It's nice." he answered, flatly.

 

"That's what you said about the last four tops I tried on!" Nami exclaimed.

 

"Does it matter?!" Luffy questioned. "I'm starving!!!"

 

His stomach growled again, emphasizing just how hungry he was.

 

"See?! Even my stomach's agreeing with me!!!"

 

"Luffy--"

 

"No! No more excuses! If I don't get something to eat now, I'll start eating my own limbs!"

 

"Oh, all right! Fine! Just let me get this collar off, first!"

 

Nami took Luffy's collar off and he jumped for joy.

 

"I'M FREE!!!!" he cheered. "PIZZA HUT, HERE I COME!!!"

 

"Hang on a second!" Nami cried, holding a hand up.

 

"Oh, come on~!" Luffy whined. "Nami, my stomach's hungry!!!"

 

"I know, I just wanted to give you some money." the Booted Puss Woman told him.

 

"Oh," Luffy muttered before he went over to her. "thanks, Nami."

 

"You're welcome." Nami replied as she gave him the money. "Now...try not to cause trouble, okay?"

 

"Okay." nodded Luffy.

 

With that, Luffy headed down to the Pizza Hut Cafe.

 

*****At the Pizza Hut Cafe*****

 

Luffy is pigging out on a whole deep dish Meat Lover's pizza all for himself...with some spicy wings on the side.

 

"Mm," he hummed. "good pizza."

 

He took a sip of his Coke and let out a burp.

 

"'Scuse me." he spoke up.

 

   After that, he continued eating. The other customers were only _slightly_ disgusted. Some of them actually ran out to throw up. Subsequntly, Luffy had finished eating and was more bloated than a hot air balloon.

 

"Whew!" he sighed. "Man, I'm stuffed!"

 

Next, he got up with some effort. Once he was on his feet, he walked over to the cashier and payed for his meal.

 

"Thanks a lot for the food!" Luffy spoke up. "Sure was good!"

 

"Y...You're welcome, sir." replied the cashier.

 

With that, Luffy waddled off.

 

*****Meanwhile, with Sanji and Usopp*****

 

The cook and the sniper are currently fighting their way through many shoppers at Target, trying to get what they're trying to buy.

 

"Outta my way!" Sanji shouted. "Papa needs a new Keurig Coffee Brewer!!"

 

***BAM!!!***

 

He kicked a guy right in the face!

 

"OW!!!" the guy cried.

 

Usopp had his hands full with the other shoppers, too. There was a frying pan on sale for only 1200 Berries.

 

"That frying pan is mine!" he shouted.

 

"Back off, sonny!" shouted an old woman, who smacked him on the head with her purse. "I saw it first!"

 

"Ow! Ow!! Oww!!!" Usopp cried with each whack of the purse. "Lady, what is wrong with you?!"

 

(A/N: Guess where I got that one from. XD )

 

"I GOT IT!!!" Sanji cried as he ran with the Keurig Coffee Brewer in his arms. "I GOT THE KEURIG!!! LET'S GO!!!!"

 

"What about the frying pan!?" questioned Usopp.

 

"WE GOT PLENTY OF THEM BACK ON THE SUNNY!!!" Sanji barked. "NOW, LET'S GO!!!"

 

After Usopp managed to get the old lady off his back, he followed after Sanji.

 

*****With Franky and Brook*****

 

   Franky punched, kicked, and shot his rocket launcher at any shopper that dared cross his path at Target. Yes, it was very brutal, but hey, it's Black Friday. Brook blitzed passed other shoppers, even cutting up a few of them.

 

"AAAAAAAAH!!" everyone screamed.

 

"COMIN' THROUGH!!!" shouted Franky. "MOVE IT!!!!"

 

   Franky had his heart set on getting new power tools and the ones that he is currently after are on sale for only 1295 berries. Unfortunately, others had the same idea.

 

"Dammit!" the cyborg cursed. "YOU'RE NOT GETTING THOSE POWER TOOLS!!"

 

Brook wanted something from Target, as well. 50% off guitar strings.

 

"THOSE GUITAR STRINGS ARE MINE~!!!!" he shouted as he jumped over to them.

 

Given how light he was, it was easy for him to step over their heads.

 

"Being all bones sure has it's advantages," he spoke up as he walked over to the guitar strings. "Yohohoho!!!"

 

Soon, he arrived at the guitar strings, but a young man already grabbed them.

 

"EH!?" questioned the musician. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

 

"Better luck next time, bones," the young man told him. "there's always the Black Friday after Christmas."

 

Brook sneered as he watched the young man leave.

 

"You win this time." he muttered. "Damn you...!"

 

"Brook, forget about him, let's just go!" called Franky.

 

"Oh, fine!" Brook replied.

 

He left with Franky after that.

 

*****With Zoro and Robin*****

 

   Zoro cut his way through most of the shoppers and Robin used her powers to bind them at the Target store. Yes, even Robin was under the spell of madness that was Black Friday. No one is safe.

 

"Those books are mine!!!" she shouted.

 

Everyone else screamed in terror.

 

"Get outta my way!!!" Zoro roared.

 

He even slashed at some of the shoppers with his claws!

 

"THEY'RE MONSTERS!!!" cried a customer.

 

"Three Sword Style..." spoke Zoro. "PURGATORY ONI GIRI!!!"

 

He ended up cutting up more shoppers!

 

"GYAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!" they screamed.

 

Soon, Zoro arrived at the sword cleaning supplies. They were on sale for 1100 berries. Not a bad deal.

 

"Perfect," he spoke up. "hey, Robin! How are you holding up?"

 

"I'm fine," Robin answered. "Never better."

 

Of course, she was. And why not?

 

She got her books. And what's more: she had her friends. Her real friends.

 

"Shall we?" Robin asked.

 

"We shall." Zoro answered.

 

So, they continued on their way.

 

*****With Chopper and Blizzard*****

 

   The reindeer and the wolf-dog are currently fighting off many of the shoppers at Target. They were having a sale on Milk-Bone Biscuits and Jif's Peanut Butter. Blizzard punched a guy in the face and grabbed the peanut butter.

 

 _"MINE!!!"_ Blizzard barked. _"Chopper, let's go!"_

 

"I'm coming!" Chopper called.

 

So, they both left.

 

 _"So what'd you get?"_ Blizzard asked.

 

"Got some medical supplies," Chopper answered. "70% off!"

 

 _"Nice,"_ said Blizzard. _"Now what do you say we get outta here?"_

 

"Good idea," Chopper said...suddenly, they heard a scream coming from behind them.

 

They turned and saw Luffy, who is now down to his slim figure, running and screaming through the aisle.

 

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Luffy screamed.

 

"Luffy?" Blizzard asked, confused.

 

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!" Luffy shouted as he blitzed passed him and Chopper. "SHE'S OUT OF CONTROL!!!!"

 

 _"Wait, who is?"_ Blizzard asked.

 

At that instant, many of the shoppers ran past him and Chopper, screaming their heads off.

 

"Uh, should we be worried?" Chopper asked, nervously.

 

Suddenly, the PA came on.

 

**"Attention, shoppers! Run for your lives! There is an angry Booted Puss Woman on a rampage!!! This is not a drill!!! I repeat, this is not--"**

 

Soon...the lights suddenly went off.

 

 _"Chopper...I think now, we should be worried."_ Blizzard muttered.

 

   There was silence for a moment...that is, until they heard an unearthly growling sound, followed by footsteps. The kind of footsteps made by boots.

 

At that moment...they saw her, rounding the corner.

 

Nami...glaring at them with her fangs bared, her claws out, and her eyes glowing a hellish red!

 

"...Bikini...!" she hissed...before she suddenly darted towards Blizzard and Chopper, who turned and ran away, screaming!

 

Not long after, they caught up to Luffy, who jumped on Blizzard's back.

 

"Luffy! What's wrong with Nami?!" Chopper asked as he held onto him from behind.

 

"THAT'S NOT NAMI ANYMORE!!!" Luffy cried. "IT'S AN ABSOLUTE WHIRLWIND OF DEMONIC FURY!!!"

 

 _"How the heck did that happen?!"_ Blizzard questioned.

 

"Okay, see, here's what happened!" Luffy explained.

 

*****Flashback*****

 

Luffy, who had slimmed down to his regular figure, is on his way back to Nami.

 

   With the latter, she was shopping around for any cute bikini halter tops. If there was one thing Nami loved more than money and tangerines, it was cute clothes.

 

At that instant...she spotted it: a cute little red bikini top with black zigzag stripes.

 

"Ah~!" she squealed in delight. "It's perfect!!"

 

Although, just when Nami was about to grab it...some other lady swiped it!

 

"HUH?!" Nami questioned.

 

"Wow!" the lady exclaimed. "Half off! This must be my lucky day!"

 

"But...but...but...!!!" Nami sputtered...next, she collapsed on her knees.

 

At that moment, Luffy approached her.

 

"Hey, Nami!" Luffy greeted in his usually cheery voice. "How's the shopping going?"

 

Nami whimpered and sniffled like a little kid whose lunch money got taken away.

 

"Nami, what's the matter?!" Luffy asked, concerned, as he knelt down beside the navigator.

 

"She...she..." Nami sniffled. "...she took the bikini top that I wanted~!!!!"

 

Luffy sighed in annoyance.

 

"Nami...really?" he asked. "You're making all this fuss over a stupid piece of clothing that, by the way, you already have MILLIONS of?!"

 

Before long...Nami's hair began to rise...and she turned at Luffy with an almost evil glare, causing shivers to go down his spine.

 

"What did you say...?!" Nami asked...her voice beginning to lower in pitch.

 

"Uhh..." Luffy muttered nervously as he started to back away. "Well...it's the truth! Why get something you already have?!"

 

   Out of nowhere, Nami tried to reach out and grab Luffy, her claws outstretched, and abruptly, she used her free arm to hold herself back. It worked...for the moment.

 

***BAM!!!***

 

Without warning, Nami's fist punched the wall beside her, creating a huge crack!

 

"N...Nami...?" Luffy muttered with comical tears of fear falling from his eyes.

 

"You...need...to..." Nami started...before her eyes flashed red and she began to speak in a deep, demonic tone, " **...run...NOW~!!!!** "

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Luffy screamed as he began to run away. "RUN!!!! EVERYONE, RUN~!!!!! SHE'S GONE MAD!!!!!"

 

Not long after he said this, Nami began to chase him...and she was running on all fours!

 

"I gotta go and warn the others!" Luffy cried as he continued running.

 

*****End of flashback*****

 

 _"So, we're running for our lives all because of a goddamn bra?!"_ Blizzard questioned.

 

"Yup." Luffy answered.

 

"DON'T BE SO CASUAL ABOUT IT!!!!!" Chopper shouted.

 

"YOU THINK I'M NOT SCARED?!!" Luffy asked. "MY GOD, I'M TERRIFIED!!!!"

 

Nami let out an unearthly roar, causing the Misfit Trio to scream in absolute terror.

 

"RUN FASTER, BLIZZARD!!!" Luffy cried. "RUN LIKE THE DEVIL'S AFTER YOU!!!!"

 

 _"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?!!!"_ Blizzard questioned.

 

At that moment, they saw Usopp and Sanji up ahead.

 

"USOPP!! SANJI!!!" Chopper called.

 

"Huh?" Usopp muttered before he and Sanji turned around, only for Blizzard, Luffy, and Chopper to run passed them.

 

"Hey, where's the fire?!" Sanji asked.

 

"USOPP, SANJI, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!" Luffy screamed. "NAMI'S GONE ON A RAMPAGE!!!!"

 

"What?!" Sanji questioned before he and Usopp glanced behind to see Nami in her demonic state. "OH, MY GOD!!!"

 

"HOLY S***!!!!!" Usopp screamed as he and Sanji made a run for it.

 

"LUFFY, WHAT DID YOU TO HER?!!" Sanji questioned.

 

"ME?!" Luffy asked. "WHY DO YOU THINK I DID SOMETHING?!!"

 

"Gee, I don't know, Luffy," Sanji answered. "MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS DO SOMETHING TO PISS HER OFF!!!!"

 

"He's got a point." Usopp noted.

 

Nami let out another roar, causing them to scream.

 

"WE GOTTA FIND THE OTHERS!!!!" Luffy cried.

 

*****Meanwhile, with Robin and Zoro*****

 

"Why the hell did all the lights go out?!" Zoro asked.

 

"No clue," Robin answered, "and yet, my delicate inner sense of danger tells me something is terribly wrong."

 

(A/N: Baby, you ain't kidding.)

 

"ROBIN~!!!! ZORO~!!!!"

 

"What the?" Zoro spoke up.

 

Soon, they saw Luffy and others.

 

"ZORO! ROBIN!! RUN!!!" Usopp shouted. "NAMI'S GONE BAT-S*** CRAZY!!!!"

 

"What did he say?!" Robin asked.

 

It was then that both she and the swordsman saw the deranged navigator.

 

"HOLY SHITAKE MUSHROOMS!!!!" Zoro cried, his eye bugging out of its socket.

 

"OH, MY LORD!!!" Robin cried before she turned and ran, grabbing Zoro's paw and pulling him along as she did. "LUFFY, WHAT HAPPENED!?"

 

"LUFFY PISSED HER OFF, THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!!!!" Chopper answered.

 

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!!!" Luffy shouted.

 

"WELL THANKS TO YOU, WE'RE PROBABLY GONNA DIE!!!!" Usopp shouted.

 

Nami roared again and everyone screamed.

 

"KEEP RUNNING~!!!" Luffy shouted.

 

"YOU DON'T GOTTA TELL ME TWICE!!!!" shouted Usopp.

 

*****With Brook and Franky*****

 

"I must say, this is quite eerie," Brook muttered. "Why did the lights suddenly go out?"

 

"Beats the hell out of me." answered Franky.

 

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES~!!!!!"

 

Brook and Franky turned to see Luffy and the others...running away from Nami.

 

"OH, GOOD HEAVENS!!!!" Brook shrieked.

 

"OH, MY GOD!!!!" Franky screamed.

 

Soon, they started running, too.

 

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!!" Brook asked.

 

"IT'S HIS FAULT!!!" answered Sanji, pointing to Luffy.

 

"STOP BLAMING ME!!!!" Luffy shouted.

 

"LESS BLAMING, MORE RUNNING!!!!" Zoro barked.

 

   All of a sudden, Nami blitzed passed them and lunged at Luffy, who let out a primal screech of terror before he jumped off Blizzard and scurried away on all fours while Nami gave chase!

 

" _AYUADAME!!_ " Luffy screamed. " _ELLA ME VA A MATAR!!! AYUADAME~!!!!_ "

 

"LUFFY!!!" everyone cried.

 

Luffy ran as Nami continued chasing him and they reached a dead end.

 

"Crap!" Luffy cursed, though he yelped as he felt Nami's presence drawing closer.

 

 **"Luffy...!!!"** Nami growled in a demonic tone.

 

Luffy whimpered fearfully as he looked around and reached for the closest object he could get: a mirror.

 

"Nami, look at yourself!" he cried, showing Nami her reflection. "Look at what you're becoming!"

 

As Nami spotted her reflection in the mirror...she gasped in horror.

 

"Oh, my god...!" she whispered. "What am I doing?!"

 

Next, she turned and ran away.

 

"Nami, wait!" Luffy called as he put the mirror away and ran after her. "Come back!"

 

*****Later*****

 

   Nami had ran far from Luffy. She is now hiding in the cosmetics department. The Booted Puss Woman sniffled as she hugged her knees to her chest.

 

"Nami?"

 

Nami gasped upon hearing Luffy calling her.

 

"Nami, come on out! Please? I just wanna talk!"

 

"Stay away!" Nami cried.

 

After saying this, she climbed up onto a shelf and sniffled. However...Luffy soon joined her.

 

"...Leave me alone, Luffy." Nami muttered.

 

"Nami, let's go back home," Luffy told her. "the others are gonna get worried."

 

"How can I face the others after what I've done?!" Nami asked. "I was a monster!!"

 

"You're not a monster!" Luffy exclaimed. "You just...went a little ape-s***, that's all! It happens to the best of us!"

 

Nami blinked.

 

"I mean...look at me," Luffy explained. "You think I'm this calm, all the time? You've seen how I act sometimes."

 

Nami thought for a moment, remembering all the times that Luffy lost control.

 

"...You're right." she spoke up.

 

Luffy smiled and kissed Nami's cheek. This little gesture made Nami smile a little and kiss him back.

 

"Come on," Luffy spoke up. "What do you say we go home, now?"

 

"Yeah," Nami agreed. "I'm exhausted."

 

   That's just what they did. Of course, Nami did apologize to the others. They forgave her, naturally, just as long as she promised not to go out of control like that again.

 

"Promise." Nami said, crossing her heart.

 

After Franky fixed the circuit breaker that Nami broke during her rampage, the Straw Hats made their purchases and headed back to the ship.

 

"Next time," Luffy began, "we're sticking to Cyber Monday. Less chance of Nami getting pissed off."

 

"Agreed." the Straw Hats concurred.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this turned out a whole lot more different than the description.:|
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, well.
> 
>  
> 
> This was inspired by all of the crazy s*** that goes on on Black Fridays. Originally, I was planning on posting this on the Black Friday of November, but when I was sent to that place, my schedule was thrown off and I couldn't finish it in time.:(
> 
>  
> 
> Still, I hope you all still enjoy reading this.


End file.
